Me and you, and them
by NBBforever
Summary: Hi. My name is Nat wolff. I'm 14 years old and I have problems. Not medical problems. Friendship problems. When I was 12 around my 13 Birthday, I had a girlfriend. Her name was rosalina, but I call her Rosie. Then she went on a cruise which messed everything up. She kissed this other guy which caused us to breakup. and there's this other girl, kristina.
1. Chapter 1

me** and you...and them**

**chapter 1**

Nat's POV

Hi. My name is Nat wolff. I'm 14 years old and I have problems. Not medical problems. Friendship problems. When I was 12 around my 13 Birthday, I had a girlfriend. Her name was rosalina, but I call her Rosie. Then she went on a cruise which messed everything up. She kissed this other guy which caused us to breakup.

and there's this other girl, kristina. She's probably the only thing stopping me and rosalina from getting back together.

and then there's my brother alex, and my friends: Qaasim, David, and thomas.

Did I mention we're in a band? It's called the Naked Brothers Band. It's pretty great.

anyway back to rosalina. We both know that we feel the same way. We just don't know which one of us is going to re admit it.

now that you all caught up, I can tell you about what's going on. We're at abother failed attempt at band rehearsal.

most times, kristina and rosalina will start with a silent fight and then a real fight. But today, rosalina had the flu. So we planed that after rehersal, we'd go see her. But kristina doesn't like rosalina so every time we'd take a pause, she'd try to convince me not to go see rosalina.

"kristina! we are going to see rosalina and that's final!" alex yelled.

"you know what you little bitch no body asked you." Kristina said.

"this is a curse free zone Kristina." david said. "I don't care." Kristina said.

"we aren't alowed to curse here." Thomas said. "You don't like you." She said.

"you were a lot prettier when you didn't talk." Qaasim added. "Thank you." she said.

"you know what kristina. alex cover your ears." I said. Alex placed his hands over his ears. "If you've got a motherfucking problem with the way things are around here then you better take you ass out of the band cause no body asked you to join, okay. I would've kicked you out a long time ago but rosalina told me to give you a chance. So you better be fucking grateful for her." i said in rage.

"I dont want to be in your dumb ass band." She yelled. Alex got up and ran to his room.

"if you don't want to be in it then leave, you dirty bastard." David yelled.

"hope not to be seeing you." She said.

"leave the bass. That's rosalina's." Thomas said. She put the bass down and left.

"are you guys done cursing?" Alex asked.

"let's just go see rosalina and call it a day." I said. I picked up the bass and we all walked over to rosalina's house. We walked in to hear rosalin scream. I ran up the stairs and burst into her room, where kristina was there beating her senselessly. Alex ran up behind me.

"alex, go call the cops in another room." I ordered. He ran away as the others joined me.

I grabbed rosalina and Thomas grabbed kristina. "Let go of me." Krisitna said, trying to get free of thomas' grasp. I tossed david the bass that I held and helped rosalina stand.

"Nat, I can't walk." She said.

"It's okay Rosie. I wasn't going to let you walk anyway." I said. I bent down and she climbed on my back.

alex ran back in with two police officers.

"the girl with the black hair." Alex said. Kristian got loose of Thomas's grip after kicking him in the balls. I felt rosalina's nails dig into my skin. The cops caught her just when she was about to reach for Rosalina.

Rosalinq buried her head in my shoulder as the cops handled kristina.

"any last words you want to say before we sort things out?" Cop1 asked.

"this is all your fucking fault Tai. I could've had nat all to myself if it wasn't for you and your bipolar ass. You better wish you never rejoined the band, Tai." Kristina said A&A the cops pulled her out.

when the front door closed, I lay rosalina back on her bed.

she broke.


	2. Chapter 2

Nats POV

"can you guys give us a minute?" I asked the others.

"Why?" David asked.

"why can't we stay and help Rosie?" Thomas asked.

"come one you doughnut holes." Alex said, slapping all of them. He pulled them out of the room.

"what happened?" I asked rosalina after a few minutes. She calmed her sobs down.

"I was lying in bed when kristina broke through my bedroom window. She started saying that you guys hated me and thought that I was untalented and a bitch and then she said that you never loved me and you only dated me because you lost a bet. And then she slapped me and grabbed a baseball bat and started beating me with it. She was about to hit me in the fade when you guys came in." Rosalina stuttered out.

"Rosie, you know none of that's true. We all love you and think your probably the most talented girl in the world. Don't listen to what she says. She's just jealous becaue i love you and not her." I said.

"you love me?" She asked.

"if I didn't love you, would I be talking to you face to face while you sick?" i asked. She let out a small giggle.

"now does Rosie posie feel better, or does she need to see doctor tickles?" I asked.

"no doctor tickles!" she said through her laughter.

weeks later:

after rosalina was feeling better, we contemplated about the band.

"okay guys, because of recent problems, we've hired extra security for rehearsal, concerts, and tours." Cooper said.

"good because I'm sick of fans cutting my hair." Alex said.

"at least you have hair." Thomas said, referring to his shaved head. David qnd qaasim started laughing.

"okay, we need to start having contests. Any suggestions?" Cooper asked.

"win a date with David night." David said.

"no one wants to date you." Thomas said.

"how about win a date with alex?" Alex asked.

"see. People would like to date the little dude." Qaasim said.

"how about Nat?" Cooper asked. Everybody looked at me.

"no thanks. I don't want to date a girl just because she won a contest." I said.

*BEEP BEEP* rosalina's phone went. She looked at it and almost fainted. I ran over to her and helped her up.

**i took her phone and read the message.**

**roses are red, violets are blue,**

**rosalina will be dead**

**if she keeps flirting with my boo**

**watch you back bitch.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nat's POV

after the guys (except cooper) left, I told alex and rosalina to wait wait in my room.

"Cooper, this is insane. This is the second time her life has been threatened," I said to Cooper.

"It's okay Nat. As long as-" but I interupted him.

"No Cooper. It's not okay. Rosalina is the love of my life and it's my fault that Kristina is trying to kill her. We have to find a way to get away from kristina. For good." I said.

"Nat, this not like we can constantly be on the move, while still working." Cooper said.

"We could tour. She'd still be able to know where we are but if we move fast enough we could completely avoid her. Double the security. Put a password on the bus door so only we could get in." I said.

"Nat, I know you love her but that going to cost so much money," Cooper said.

"Cooper, she is the love of my life. She is my best friend. I can't see anything bad happen to her. Cooper please do anything just, don't dissapoint me. Please. I have some money just, talk to the record company about it to see if they can do anything. Please," I begged.

"Okay, Nat. I'll try, but no promises. See you tomorrow." Cooper said, leaving. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I sat against the wall and just started silently crying.

It's like I told Cooper. If anything happened to her, even if I'm not her boyfriend, I'm still her friend.

The door opened and Rosalina came in and sat next to me.

"Thank you, Nat. But don't worry about me. I'll be fine as long as your fine." She said. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"Nat, don't take yoh anger out on Cooper. He's trying." Rosalina said.

She helped me up and, drying my face, took my outside where Alex was drink a bottle of milk.

"Your the reason I don't eat cereal Alex." I said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>read more stories! make accounts and write! NBBFOREVER! <strong>


End file.
